Cheeky Christmas
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: For tangledcharm's Christmas challenge! Gray/Natsu Rated: Strong T


**A/N: **I'M REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE SHOT, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS OR THINKS. Outburst over, this is for the Christmas Challenge given by tangledcharm. I was the happiest when she asked me to join in on the fun, so of course I inclined. My song is Cheeky Christmas by the Cheeky Girls. I rearranged it so it could fit the story so if it confuses you, pm me, I'll explain but I think I did a purty good job. Or maybe I'm just bias. v.v

Anyways, feel free to give me your thoughts! Just having people read this makes me happy. Merry early Christmas! :)

* * *

**Cheeky Christmas**

"Stupid... making me do this..." Gray muttered to himself as he stood underneath one of the many mistletoe in the Fairy Tail guild. Christmas day had arrived and of course the queen décor of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, had to go all out. Not only had the she demon invited the town of Magnolia, she had also reached out to the other guilds to come celebrate the holiday with them.

To Gray's surprised, most of almost every guild showed up. Not with all of its members, but a handful from each one. Still, it was a lot. Fairy Tail was packed and louder than usual, which was saying something. The place was decorated from roof to basement with red, white and green Christmas colors. Christmas music was playing from a stereos stationed on every corner ceiling of the room, solely bought for the party. Long tables filled with food and drinks, others filled with games.

In the center of the room was a large tree, decorated with beautiful, colorful ornaments that the Fairy Tail members put on together. Underneath it were presents, some wrapped and others mostly unwrapped. The expenses must have been high for having all of this to happen, but since their victory of the magic games, Fairy Tail was well off.

Back to Gray's predicament. Lucy received an unusual gift from Loke who purchased it from the Zodiac world. It was a game that played off song lyrics. There was no limit to game players so almost everyone was playing. Over a thousand songs were in the game but how you played was one player randomly picked a song for the round. The song came with lyrics but they were all split into sections. A group of players, 2-4, had to pick out the lyrics and act them out. The rest of the players got to do what the lyrics said to the player acting it out.

Which was why Gray was peeved at the moment. Lucy dragged them all to play and now he was trapped doing the stupid song she chose. Something about a cheeky Christmas, but he didn't give a fuck. Why was it that HE had to draw the 'Underneath the mistletoe' lyric card? Someone out there must hate him for now he had a fairly long line of girls (even some guys) in line for him to kiss.

"Shoot me now." He tossed his head back and groaned. Hands clasped his cheeks and tilted him back down before a pair of lips covered his own. Gray's eyes widened as Loke pulled away wearing a smirk.

"I like you alive." Leo said shrugging his shoulders. Juvia fumed behind him.

"Lips off of Juvia's Gray-sama!" The bluenette shrieked. And then hearts replaced the raging flames in her eyes as she swooned from side to side, moaning how Gray-sama's lips were only hers.

Gray opened his mouth to protest (though his mind was still boggled from Loke kissing him) but once again his lips were claimed. This time it was Lisanna and she gave him a smile. Juvia steamed.

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired dragon slayer was having issues of his own. He was confused by the lyric card he chose and showed it to Mirajane. That was a huge mistake for now he was wearing black booty shorts, a white cropped shirt that stopped a few inches above his belly button with red suspenders connecting from the shirt and shorts and knee high black stockings. A Santa hat on top of his wild pink spiky hair and white gloves completed his picture and definitely lived up to the lyrics 'I will be your special dish' he had drawn.

Gray thought _he _had a line? Gray was wrong. Poor Natsu, every person in line he was to be their 'special dish' for one minute. Mirajane was generous enough for setting a time limit but still...

Natsu did not appreciate having his body felt up in such vulgar ways. Especially from people who he's fought in the past. During his minute with Cobra he probably slapped the perv's hands off his ass about two hundred times. And Hibiki was enjoying himself _way _too much, caressing Natsu to his chest as if he were some- some _damsel! _

The pinkette glared at Gajeel who went next after Hibiki. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

An evil glint shimmered in the iron dragon slayer's eyes as he advanced on the smaller male. "What does it look like, Salamander? I'm finally beating your ass."

"Like hell you are." That voice didn't come from Natsu, it came from the blonde dragon slayer behind Gajeel. The aforementioned and Natsu turned to stare at Sting who stood there with his arms crossed over his muscled chest.

"The fuck you say, Twat?" Gajeel growled, arm forming into the menacing iron rod. "You'll have your minute with Pinky soon enough and then you can do the hell whatever. It's _MY _turn you lil shit, and I'm gonna beat his ass to a pulp!" Gajeel turned back to Natsu wearing a crazy grin. "And you have to do my bidding Pinky for you are my _special dish_. Gihi."

"Gajeel, your time is up." Mirajane cut in sweetly. "Next!"

Gajeel sputtered and had to be pulled away by Elfman who decided that he would be the guard for this particular game but only for Natsu since Mirajane was by the pinkette. "Real men don't argue with women!" The middle Strauss bellowed as Gajeel struggled against him.

"That cocky bastard distracted me! Give me another minute, I'll beat Salamander quickly!"

Natsu stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "Baka." A chuckle startled him just as much as the warm calloused hands that cupped his face. Sting turned Natsu to face him and stared into the wide onyx eyes. Natsu shivered as hands trailed down his exposed sides, giving squeezes here and a rub there.

"Your skin is soft, Natsu." The blonde male mused, moving his hands further down Natsu's body until they reached his pert ass. The shorts barely covered Natsu down there and he gasped when he felt fingers massage his cheeks that peeked slightly out from his shorts.

"Sting-" The pinkette began, heart pounding at the close proximity he was with the other dragon slayer. Before anything else was said, Sting swiftly captured Natsu's lips with his, moving one hand back up to the boy's face, tipping it back and yanking him forward by his ass until their bodies were flushed together.

Gray looked over, not feeling Juvia's lips brushing his cheek (the kiss was really meant for his mouth) and found himself glaring at the scene. _A minute? More like five. How long is he gonna eat Natsu's face? N-not like I care but then again... Natsu is looking really... uh... good in that outfit-_

Gray's hands closed into fists as he watched Sting lean Natsu over until he was arched backwards with the blonde hovering above him, mouth still glued against the pinkette's. A tongue swiped out and licked the closed seam of Natsu's lips, begging to enter.

For some reason, Gray felt his heart rate pick up as it dawned on him that Natsu hasn't been kissed until now. And if that he granted access for Sting's tongue, then the blonde dragon slayer would be the first ever to know how Natsu tasted like.

Gray startled. Why did that bother him so much? It wasn't like he liked the pinkette... or did he? He must or he wouldn't be acting the way he is. The ice mage was contemplating on leaving his post for Natsu's when Mirajane announced that it was time for the next person.

Sting reluctantly pulled away from Natsu, filled with heavy disappointment when he felt Natsu finally parting his lips for him. He let go of the pinkette who looked flushed and unsteady on his feet. Natsu looked away from Sting for he had winked at him. He tried to ignore the looks his guild mates were giving him and stood rigid on the spot.

Mirajane smiled to herself and called off the round for his lyrics. Relieved filled Natsu and he trotted away, ignoring the sounds of protest and disapproval. Gray found his face being forcefully turned and was met with a crazy eyed Juvia. He blanched.

"_**~Juvia will get that kiss Gray-sama~**_" She said in a weird, deep and semi evil/creepy voice. Before the bluenette could lean in an inch, she was dragged away by Erza who was saying that it was over and that they were switching lyrics.

Juvia cried.

Gray sighed out in relief before joining back with the others. His eyes went over to Natsu and he found his mouth going dry. He was still in that ridiculous outfit Mirajane threw him in. The pinkette seemed oblivious to the hungry looks cast his way as he sat in between Lucy and Loke, legs out and crossed in front of him with his hands on the ground on either side of him.

He seriously did look adorable, especially with that Santa hat. Gray mused before feeling his head being bumped. He looked up at Erza.

"Take another card." She ordered and he did with a weak 'Aye'. "Lucy, what's all that we've done?"

Lucy took all the lyric cards that were used and matched them up.

"Life is good, we all go crazy

Light the fire and come with me

Dancing at the Christmas party

Lots of wine and the boys get cheeky

Oh baby baby

Underneath the mistletoe

Oops baby baby. That's what we have all now."

"What kind of damn song is this." Gray muttered as he drew another card. Natsu did the same. The ice mage gave a disbelief look and waved the hand holding his card angrily through the air. "SERIOUSLY LOKE, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BUY SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

Erza caught his flailing hand and read the card aloud. "Getting sexy in the snow." A snicker came from Lyon and Gray gave him devil eyes.

Natsu held his card to his chest, unsure of who to show it to. After his last mistake for showing it to Mira, he knew better this time. "Lisanna, I don't understand." He showed the girl the card who slapped her hands to her face and squealed.

Natsu scratched his cheek wondering if he'd made the wrong move.

The pinkette got his answer as he blinked nervously up at Zancrow who hovered above him smirking. Once again Natsu had been rushed to change into more outrageous outfits Mirajane supplied and was now following the lyrics "It's a hot hot Christmas night, make the magic last forever".

His outfit didn't change much except for him not having suspenders and it being all white now. Zancrow had him pinned, his take on the lyrics apparently meant having his way with Natsu like this. Gray was having none of it but how could he help when he was being manhandled by Juvia as she had _her _take on his lyric card "Getting sexy in the snow".

"I...don't like this game anymore." Natsu confessed and struggled against Zancrow.

"Aww, don't be like that," Zancrow stroked Natsu's heated cheeks and leaned down, their mouths barely brushing.

"Hm, maybe the guys are taking this a bit wee far. None of the girls have had any action either." Mirajane spoke, a thoughtful look on her face. She turned to the audience surrounding Natsu and Zancrow and took in the mesmerizing looks the girls wore. Some were even drooling. "Mm, I guess not." Mirajane smiled and Natsu and Gray both squealed.

"Miraaaa!"

Zancrow chuckled while tucking his head under Natsu's chin, sharp teeth coming into view as they slowly but surely sank their way into the soft flesh Natsu owned. A hiss broke through the pinkette's lips and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Th-this is rape!"

"Harassment!" Gray voiced with Natsu as he struggled with a headstrong Juvia.

"Alright, I guess we can switch players now." Mirajane agreed. Zancrow groaned.

"Let me finish my fun."

"There's no need to when you can just go in for Natsu." The silver haired woman smiled so brightly, it was almost cruel. Natsu mustered his strength to shove off a stunned Zancrow and shot to his feet. Gray had done some similar tactic with Juvia who was flat on her back.

"COUNT US OUT!" Both males shrieked before running out of the guild.

...

"Those bastards." Gray growled to himself as he sat on the cold ground. Christmas was supposed to be filled with happiness and joyful crap with presents and sweet treats and NOT with pervs getting off with some foul game Leo thought would be _hilarious _to share.

"Tell me about it." A voice murmured from across from him in the dark closet. Yes, Gray and Natsu shamelessly hid from their crazy friends in the basement of the Fairy Tail guild. It would be obvious to their searchers if they fled to the safety of their homes because truth be told, they _wouldn't _be safe. Going home would be the first place the searchers would check, especially with Erza leading the search.

So after exiting the guild, the two bee-lined for the back and darted inside and down the stairs as quickly and silently as they could. Gray pulled them into one of the closets which was just a storage room basically, with barrels and boxes of whatever.

Ten minutes they've been hiding. Ten minutes they both have been lost in thought, reeling over what's all happened in the past hour or so. "I can't fucking believe them, humiliating me like that. I think Loke made it all up or sumthin.. damn lion." Gray went on, running a hand through his hair. He paused though when he remembered what Natsu had to go through. Perverts from every guild tried to have their way with the innocent dragon slayer.

Except for Gajeel who'd only wanted to beat him up. Gray suddenly found himself grateful towards the iron dragon slayer. At least someone around here at some sense.

"Hey Natsu."

"Hmm."

A pause. "Are you okay?"

"Hn, why?"

Even though it was dark, Gray found that he couldn't look at Natsu, even glance in his direction. "I'm an idiot for bitching when you had it worse."

Gray heard chuckling albeit its dryness. "Nah, it was bad for both of us. You had Juvia." It was supposed to be a joke but a serious feeling washed over Gray and he looked back over to where Natsu was. Damn it, wasn't there a light switch or some sort in here?

Natsu didn't hear a reply from Gray, he only heard rustling and incoherent grumbling before a low hum was heard and the room was covered in a hue of soft yellow light. Natsu blinked for his eyes to adjust before startling when Gray crawled up to him, so close that he could see the dark irises the ice mage owned.

"You had your first kiss taken away from you." Gray finally answered and Natsu blinked.

"You're wrong." He said defiantly.

"Am not." Gray moved slightly closer and brushed some of Natsu's pink hair away from his face, tucking the loose strands behind the boy's ear before letting his hand stay there.

Natsu felt warm by gesture and slumped. "What does it matter to you."

"Because a first kiss is supposed to be special, not forced." Gray answered simply. Natsu looked away.

"I didn't let him in so I don't think it counts."

Gray laughed, short and quick. He moved closer, kneeling above Natsu while he raised his other hand to the boy's hand-vacant side of his face. Where was this coming from? Gray felt like his body moved to its own accord, completely disregarding him and his protests.

Yet, he found no protests within him. He tilted Natsu's confused and slightly flushed face up and leaned down. "You can have many kisses Natsu and count the one you want as your first kiss. It's all up to you."

The pinkette slid his mouth open, eyes large as they stared up at Gray. The aforementioned leaned further down, their noses bumping and his eyes flickering to Natsu's delicious looking lips before flitting back up to meet his eyes.

_'What am I doing?' _Gray thought inside, wildly freaking out. On the outside he was calm, collected. He moved on hand down so its fingers could brush over Natsu's bottom lip. "I want to be your first kiss, Natsu."

_'WHAT AM I SAYING?' _

Natsu's breath hitched but after a moment of being still, he nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Gray took in every little detail that was Natsu before closing his own eyes and leaning down, pressing his lips together with the younger male.

Natsu felt a jolt go through his body, leaving a fiery feeling in its wake. Gray's mouth covering his felt mind blowing. The cool lips moving with his warm ones, sliding in between and over, moving deftly and almost lovingly. The pinkette found himself sighing in content against Gray's mouth and sitting up slowly to meet the other while wrapping his arms around his neck.

The ice mage pulled back after a while when air was needed. He stared down at the panting male underneath him and thumbed his lip. He pulled Natsu's face up to his while tilting his to the side as he stared at the pinkette with amused, interested eyes. "Can I taste?" He asked and felt Natsu freeze against him. He let one arm wrap around the pinkette's middle while the other stayed on the ground to keep him balanced.

Gray's words played in his head. The way he said, how they sounded when they rolled off his lips. The sincerity behind the words had Natsu closing his eyes and parting his lips slightly, the inside of his mouth partly exposed. He waited for a moment before feeling the wetness of Gray's tongue slip inside, making him tremble with want.

"_U-un~_" Natsu breathed out, hot breath ghosting over Gray's mouth. The arms around Gray's neck tightened and Natsu pulled himself closer, wanting to feel more of Gray everything. The tongue inside swept over his tender and soft sensitive spots, it dipped into the hidden crevices and explored the sweetness of the cavern from top to bottom, leaving Natsu into a withering mess. Time went on as Gray devoured Natsu's obliging mouth. Ages seemed to pass before Gray began to pull his tongue out. He dragged it across Natsu's, snagging it in a trap at the tip and sucked it leisurely before finally leaving the pinkette's mouth.

Gray studied Natsu's face, taking in his soft hue of pink to his face and the way his eyes watered but filled with want shone, the flushed appearance that had him standing up and pulling Natsu up after him who stumbled on jelly legs.

"Come on."

"Gray." Just the breathy sound of his name being dripped from those lips made Gray push Natsu up against the wall and hungrily claim his lips while wedging a leg between Natsu's two. He grounded it hard against the pinkette's groin, feeling Natsu grind back, mewling as he did so. "G-G-Gray-" Natsu whined, feeling a hot mouth suck at his neck. He grappled at Gray's back and pushed himself more and more into him.

"Shit Natsu." Gray growled and pulled away completely. Natsu desperately earned for him and reached out. Gray took his hand and led him to the door. "Home." The ice mage said and Natsu nodded even though he wanted _something _now.

Gray smiled as if reading his thoughts and kissed his flaming cheek. "Come on." They made their way back up into the rowdy part of their guild, going over to where the game continued on. Something was happening with Bacchus, Cana, stockings and a pissed off looking Gildarts but neither boys cared.

"Mira, Natsu and I are leaving." Gray informed the beauty.

"Oh? Why is that?" She asked, grabbing the attention of some of the others.

"Guys, you can't leave! We're near the end of the song!" Lucy chimed in.

"Too fucking bad, you tortured us enough so we're leaving." Gray snorted. Mirajane eyed him and Natsu closely. After taking in their disgruntled state, a ghost of a smile appeared on her full lips.

"I see. Well, Merry Christmas you too. Be safe." She cocked her head to the side slightly with closed eyes and a full smile. She waved as they walked by.

"You know she knows, right?" Gray said as soon as they were outside. Natsu shrugged and shivered. He was still in his ridiculous outfit. Gray took off his coat and placed it over the smaller male who stared at him.

"Thank you. And who cares. I don't.." Natsu mumbled and pulled Gray's coat tight around his frame, inhaling the scent that was the ice mage. Gray watched and laughed, pulling Natsu close to his side. The pinkette stumbled some but Gray firmly tucked him in close and kissed the top of his head.

"You're cute, Pinky." Natsu glowered up at him before closing his eyes when his nose got pecked. "And I don't care either." He looked away but felt Natsu's eyes on him. Then a weight fell on his shoulder gently and a sigh was heard from the pinkette's mouth.

He smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Good."

"Come on, let's go have our own 'cheeky' Christmas." Gray winked and Natsu's blush grew deeper.

"Baka..." He grumbled but snuggled close to Gray any how as they continued their walk in the winter night.


End file.
